


I Smell Snow

by 42hrb



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diner Owner Derek, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gilmore Girls Inspired, Holidays, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is basically lorelai gilmore, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Derek has been in love with Stiles since Stiles showed up in Beacon Hallow 16 years before with the clothes on his back and his infant son, the feelings have only gotten worse.





	

There were four things that everyone in Beacon Hallow knew about Derek Hale: He worked a bit too much, he was a little rough around the edges, his diner made the best pancakes in town (no matter what Coach’s Pancake House said), and he was hopelessly in love with Stiles Stilinski.

He had been ever since Stiles had rolled into down 16 years before, all of 17 years old with an infant in his arms. 

There were four things about Stiles Stilinski that everyone in Beacon Hallow knew to be true: He loved his son Scott more than anything in the world, he was incredibly proud of the Firefly Inn that he and his best friend Erica had started, his blood type was coffee, and he was ass over elbows for Derek Hale, not that he’d ever do anything about it, not unless Derek made a move first.

“Coffee,” Stiles said with a groan as he flopped onto a stood at Derek’s Diner, his eyes shut, lashes dark against his fair skin, Derek had to tear his eyes away from the other man grab the coffee pot, which wasn’t an easy feat.

“You know coffee isn’t a substitute for sleep,” Derek reminded him, pouring him a cup anyway. He couldn’t ever say no to Stiles, something the other man was well aware of.

“Give it to him so he stops being dramatic,” Scott said as he sat down on the stool next to Stiles before shucking his big winter jacket and giving Derek a warm smile.

Derek huffed out a laugh, Scott was the sweetest kid he’d ever met, how _Stiles_  had helped make him, he’d never know. 

“Coffeeee,” Stiles groaned and Derek pushed the mug closer to his hands so he could grab it. “Oh Derek, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever known, marry me?”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled, his ears burning. 

“Excuse me,” Greenberg said from the other end of the counter, “But I’ve been here for 3 minutes and no one has helped me yet.”

“You saw me with another customer,” Derek said, waving toward Stiles and Scott as he made his way toward Greenberg’s stop at the counter.

“Is that all I am to you?” Stiles said in mock affront, winking at Derek after he spoke. 

Twenty minutes later the diner was packed and Stiles was ushering Scott out the door, “It’s his first day at Campbell Prep,” Stiles said quickly, “Can’t be late.”

Derek offered them a small wave and then glared at Greenberg who was making kissy faces at them behind Derek’s back. 

Because Derek worked too much, he was still at the diner 13 hours later when Stiles walked back in, though he was technically closed, “Why are you still here?”

“Why are _you_ here, we close at 9.”

“You’re door was unlocked. Why are you here, you’ve been here for like 15 hours.”

“I left for a little after the lunch rush,” Derek said, walking around the counter to start flipping chairs onto the tables. 

When he turned back around Stiles was behind the counter pouring the last of the coffee into a mug, “Don’t give me that look, you knew I would drink this the second I walked in here.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to approve of it.”

“Let me live Derek.”

“How was Scott’s first day,” Derek asked instead of getting into the coffee argument, again.

“I spilled coffee on my shirt and had to go in wearing only my coat and a my tank top under it and then I ran into a former teacher of mine who proceeded to hit on me while I waited to sign papers in the office.”

“Oh.”

“I think Scott will like it there though, it’s the best school in the area and he deserves the best,” Stiles said, taking a sip of the coffee. Derek knew it was stale and lukewarm, but Stiles drank it anyway. 

“You’re a great dad Stiles,” Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles shoulder and squeezing, wanting to pull him to his chest but not knowing if that was okay. 

Stiles turned to him, his eyes wide, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, are you okay? Are you _dying?”_

“I can be nice.”

“Ha!”

“Shut up,” Derek said, then realized they were nose to nose, his hand on Stiles’ neck now.

“Make me.”

So he did. His lips met Stiles’ and it was like coming home, it was coffee and warm breath, it was the first day of summer wrapped up in the first snow. Then Stiles’ hands were on his waist and his thumb was on Derek’s skin.

They broke apart seconds, or hours, later and Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’. “So.”

“Walk me to my Jeep.”

“Okay,” Derek said, quickly flipping the coffee pot off and walking toward the door, pulling his coat on and stepping into the biting cold of the New England winter. He hesitated, then wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and felt Stiles melt into him.

“I smell snow,” Stiles said quietly, stopping and tipping his head back to look at the sky. Derek stopped too, but he was looking at Stiles, his skin creamy while and dotted with moles, his eyes bright. 

Then, it started to snow. 

“How’d you know?” Derek asked, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissing him on the cheek while they watched the snow fall around them and on them.

“I could smell it,” Stiles said with a smile, turning his head to catch Derek’s lips, “The first snow is lucky, you have to make a wish and it’ll come true.”

“What if mine already came true?” Derek asked.

“Mine did too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](Sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
